karigafandomcom-20200214-history
United Federation
The United Federation (The Phoenix/'UF') is a Federal Presidential Republic and one of the two dominating superpowers in Kariga with a presence in 593 systems and over 3,000 planetary bodies. Controlling an all-powerful military, economy and culture, the Federation enjoys a polarizing control of the galaxy with the Lok' Empire. The Federation is the direct successor of the Second United Empire and is the largest human-majority state by size. The UF maintains a heavy presence throughout the Outer Core, Eden Belt and Middle Rim with a number of outposts throughout the Outer Rim. Government The United Federation is a Federal Presidential Republic led by the President. The government is comprised of four branches, the executive, legislative, sub-legislative and judicial. The Federation is divided into 41 states which are given autonomy on certain issues and have their own legislative assemblies. Federal law can, however, overrule the decisions of states. The National Front coalition is the current ruling party, controlling both the executive branch and the majority of the legislative branch. Executive Branch The President serves as the head of the Federation, is the commander-in-chief of the military and holds reserve powers. The President is elected on 4 year terms with a 4 term limit and is elected separately from the legislative branch. As the head of the executive branch, the President can veto any bill passed by the legislative branch and can issue executive orders, although both can be override with a 2/3rds majority vote by the legislative branch. Legislative Branch The legislative branch of the Federation is known as the Federal Congress and is bicameral. Congress There are 16,000 serving congressmen who are elected on 4 year terms without limits. Each planetary system is allocated a minimum of 2 congressmen, with the rest allocated by population. Political parties are common and often coalitions are necessary to form government and pass laws effectively. The Congress authors and debates laws before they are submitted to the Senate for a vote. Laws require a majority of the vote to ascend to the Senate. The Congress is led by the Chancellor, the leader of the largest party or coalition. The Chancellor reports directly to the President and has veto power over bills, although it can be overridden with a 50%+1 majority. Senate There are 1,411 serving senators who are elected on 8 year terms without limits. Each system is allocated 2 senators regardless of population and each of the 41 states and 4 federal districts of the Federation receives an additional 5 senators. The Senate reviews and authorizes laws submitted by the Congress and can make recommendations, but not alterations to laws if they are blocked from ascending. The Senate is led by the Chief Senator, who is chosen in a winner takes all vote among senators. The Chief Senator has no special powers, although they are entitled to meet with the President and the Chancellor in order to outline the Senate's objectives or objections to current laws. Sub-Legislative Branch Judiciary Branch States and Territories The United Federation is composed of 41 autonomous states, 3 federal districts and 1 federal capital. The Federation is split into two distinct parts consisting of Eastern and Western states. Foreign Relations The United Federation's foreign policy has been almost uniquely driven by the conflict between it and the Lok' Empire. After the splitting of the Federation's territory by the July Offensive, the UF has switched to a policy of "bufferism". It has become heavily allied to the Pan Confederacy and the Shadow Sun Republic in order to use both nations as physical barriers between it and the Lok' Empire. The Federation has a mixed relation with the Kael'Qas Empire, often criticizing and imposing sanctions upon the Empire for its grey-area dealings with the Lok' Empire and its allies. The Federation does however rely on the K'Q in order to send supplies to the western half of the Federation due to it being cutoff by the Markeloff Republics. The influence that the Federation exerts means that while a number of independent states exist within it, most align with it and in some cases pay tributes. Military Main article: United Federation Armed Forces The United Federation's Armed Forces consists of 6 branches, the Army, Navy, Air Force, Armoured Corps, Special Corps and Border Guard which are led by the President of the Federation who holds the title of commander-in-chief. The President is responsible for appointing the Minister of Defence and select members of the Defence Ministry. Category:Faction Category:Extra-Galactic Category:United Federation Category:Federation Ally